Momentos
by Dillim's
Summary: As primeiras vezes são sempre especiais, e as últimas igualmente marcantes.


A primeira conversa de casal

- Ron, e se eu ficar gorda?

Estavam deitados no quintal d'A Toca. Era verão, o sol banhava o jardim e naquele momento tudo parecia tão perfeito que os gnomos pareciam apenas dar um toque mais mágico ao ambiente.

- Se eu conseguir fechar os braços ao redor de você para te abraçar, tudo bem, mais que isso eu te largo. – Ron respondeu brincando e levou uma palmada no braço em resposta.

- E se eu ficar chata? – Hermione perguntou se virando para ele, fitando as sardas e os olhos azuis muito claros.

- Eu te aturei nos últimos sete anos, por que você acha que agora faria diferença? – Levou outra palmada no braço.

- E se eu não te der atenção depois que tivermos filhos? – Os olhos dele se arregalaram, mas ela não soube se era por ter dito que teriam filhos juntos, ou porque ela não daria mais atenção.

- Isso não! São meus filhos, eu quero que eles tenham atenção, mas também não quero ser deixado de lado! – Hermione riu e deitou a cabeça sobre o peito dele ouvindo a respiração.

- E se eu ficar doente? – O coração dele batia alto sob seu peito e ela pôde sentir a mudança de ritmo quando fez a pergunta.

- Eu vou cuidar de você, se não for contagioso. – Hermione ouviu o eco do riso.

- E se você não me amar mais? – Levantou o rosto para ver os olhos dele e viu que aquilo seria impossível de acontecer.

- Eu nunca vou deixar de te amar. – E eles se beijaram ternamente sob o sol de verão.

A primeira noite de amor

- Você tem certeza, Mione? – Perguntou olhando-a nos olhos.

Fazia tempos que estavam caminhando para aquele momento, mas ainda assim Hermione estava insegura. Tinha medo de ele achá-la feia e estabanada, mas quando assentiu com a cabeça e os olhos deles se encontraram viu a insegurança nos olhos dele também e conseguiu sentir-se feliz por saber que dessa vez nenhum dos dois estava à frente um do outro.

As mãos dele tocaram seu rosto puxando-a mais para perto e deitou-a na cama. Ele tremia um pouco, mas não era frio.

Com o tempo os corpos se encaixaram, combinando e eles fizeram amor de forma doce e apaixonada.

O primeiro passo

O murmúrio baixo morreu no instante em que a música começou e todos se levantaram.

Ron estava em pé no pequeno altar nos jardins d'A Toca e dali pôde ver Hermione dando o primeiro passo em sua direção. O primeiro passo que os levaria a uma vida feliz e intensa.

Ela estava tão linda, que o coração de Ron se apertou e uma lágrima de felicidade escapou de seus olhos. O sorriso se formou no rosto de ambos quando os olhos se cruzaram e a felicidade ficou estampada refletindo no rosto de todos os convidados.

A primeira gravidez

- Ron, eu estou grávida... – Sussurrou baixinho ao pé do ouvido dele tarde da noite depois de fazerem amor.

Abruptamente ele se levantou, encarando-a atordoado.

- Você tem certeza, Mione? – Ele andou de um lado para o outro do quarto, parando para fitá-la nos olhos e saber se ela tinha certeza do que dizia.

- Sim, e será uma menina! – O rosto dele se iluminou confuso, mas genuinamente feliz.

Hermione abraçou-o o mais forte que podia e passaram a noite conversando sobre bebês.

A primeira doença de Rose

- Mione! Mione! – Ron gritou do quarto da filha chamando a mulher.

- Que foi, Ron? É a sua vez de olhá-la! – Ela respondeu sem levantar-se da cama.

- Rose não está bem! – Entrou no quarto segurando a pequena em seus braços indo até a cama.

Deitou a garotinha entre eles e Hermione se forçou a abrir os olhos e fitar a filha.

- O que você tem, hein? – Ela perguntou olhando-a, sentando-se na cama.

Ron estava quieto, parecendo muito preocupado. Hermione colocou a mão sobre a testa de Rose que a olhava quieta.

- O que ela tem? – Ron perguntou assustado.

- Deve ser uma gripe. – Hermione levantou-se da cama e pegou a filha no colo, indo para o quarto da pequena.

- Mas ela vai ficar bem, não vai? – Ele perguntou seguindo-as.

- Claro, Ron, claro! Pode voltar a dormir. – Hermione bufou e fechou a porta do quarto.

A primeira briga de Rose e Hugo

- Eles gostam mais de mim! – Rose garantiu.

- Não gostam não! – O menino duvidou. – Tudo que eu peço eles fazem! E papai sempre diz que vai me levar para ver Quadribol com ele!

- Isso não é nada, tá? Mamãe sempre me leva para passear com ela e você tem que ficar com a vovó Molly! – A garota sorriu como se tivesse ganhado a disputa.

- Mãããe! – Hugo pediu atenção de Ron e Hermione que liam o jornal à mesa. – Não é verdade que vocês gostam mais de mim?

- Eu gosto mais do Al. – Ron respondeu distraído e Hermione riu.

Num segundo os filhos se juntaram numa campanha de "você gosta mais da gente do que dele" e todos riram.

A primeira carta de Hogwarts.

Era quase Agosto e a carta de Hogwarts chegaria a qualquer momento, mas isso não queria dizer que estavam preparados para esse momento.

Ron havia acabado de chegar da casa dos Potter e quando entrou em casa viu Hermione sentada à mesa da cozinha com a correspondência na mão. Ela olhou-o assustada e mostrou-lhe o envelope.

Puxou-a para si e a abraçou, os filhos estavam crescendo.

O primeiro dia sem Rose e Hugo

- Ron, será que Hugo vai se sair bem na escola? – Hermione perguntou enquanto tomavam café.

- Claro! Aposto que vai ser o mais inteligente da sala, afinal ele puxou a você. – Respondeu desdobrando o jornal para lê-lo.

- O que é que vamos fazer sem eles? – Hermione questionou parecendo perdida.

- Eu tenho muitas idéias. – Ron respondeu com seu melhor sorriso, beijando a mulher no rosto e levando um tapinha no ombro, mas ela riu também.

O primeiro neto

- Mãe, Pai! – Rose levantou-se em meio ao almoço de Natal. – Tenho algo para lhes contar.

- O que é, filha? – Ron perguntou desconfiado, quando o marido da filha se levantou e colocou a mão sobre a barriga dela.

- Eu estou grávida! – Ela respondeu radiante.

Todos à mesa ficaram encantados, mas o maior sorriso era de Hermione.

Enquanto todos davam parabéns ao casal Ron olhou para o rapaz com cara de quem iria matá-lo.

- Você deflorou a minha filha! – Disse bravo pontuando cada frase, mas ninguém na mesa fez nada a não ser rir e dizer a ele acostumar-se com a idéia.

O primeiro dia do fim

- Ron! – Hermione gritou desesperada em meio à tosse. – Ron!

Ele veio correndo e parou ao lado dela no banheiro e assustando-se quando a viu. O sangue escorria da boca para a toalha branca que ela segurava.

Ron colocou a mão nos cabelos cheios e agora brancos de Hermione e a ajudou a sentar-se no vaso, segurando suas mãos enquanto ela ainda tossia.

- O que é isso, Mione? – Ele perguntou olhando o sangue que escorria. – Levante-se! Nós vamos para o St. Mungus.

- Eu não quero ir, Ron. Já vou melhorar! – Ela respondeu tocando o rosto preocupado dele marcado pelas rugas.

- Vamos, Mione, deixa de ser teimosa! – Fez com que ela se levantasse e rumaram para o hospital.

- Se eu soubesse que você ia me obrigar a ir para lá, não o teria chamado. – Disse rabugenta, mas derrotada.

O último bom momento

Hermione acordou parecendo confusa e mais abatida que nunca. Ron e os filhos se levantaram das cadeiras, chegando mais perto da cama.

- Como você está, mamãe? – Rose perguntou segurando na mão enrugada de Hermione.

- Eu estou bem. – A mulher idosa respondeu tentando parecer realmente bem.

A doença de Hermione havia acabado com ela, deixando-a com a aparência de alguém muito mais velho. Todos ficaram quieto um segundo se entreolhando.

- Mamãe, você não vai acreditar. – Hugo roubou a atenção para si como sempre fazia. – Sarah está grávida! Vocês terão um bisnetinho!

Hermione sorriu fraca, mas genuinamente feliz.

- Defloraram minha neta... – Ron suspirou inconformado.

E o riso de todos se tornou mais forte até que a tosse de Hermione voltou.

Rose e Hugo saíram do quarto. Ron e Hermione ficaram ali em silêncio por um momento. Ele segurou a mão dela entre as suas e fitou-a nos olhos.

- E se eu ficar doente, Mione? – Ele perguntou lembrando-se da conversa de tantos anos atrás, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Você não vai ficar, Ron... Você é forte. – E ela estava muito fraca para continuar a falar.

Ron baixou o rosto perto do dela e beijou-lhe a testa e depois os lábios frios e enrugados.

- Eu te amo, sempre vou te amar. – Sussurrou entre os lábios dela e uma lágrima sua caiu sobre a face de Hermione parecendo dela.

- E eu vou estar sempre com você... – Ela respondeu e tocou o rosto dele uma última vez.

Ficaram ali naquele último bom momento de amor, até que ela adormeceu num sono sem sonhos e não houve mais tosse, não houve mais palavras de amor. Não havia mais vida.

As lágrimas varreram o rosto enrugado de Ron e ele as enxugou ainda segurando a mão dela. Fechou os olhos por um momento e sorriu, ele se lembraria dela exatamente como era a tantos e tantos anos atrás quando fizeram planos no jardim d'A Toca. Não haveria rugas nas memórias e nem dor. Haveria eles e a vida toda pela frente.


End file.
